Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Hornsman
The Snake Snake Fruit, Model: Hornsman (ヘビヘビの実, モデル: 多対角状の加算 Hebi Hebi no Mi, Moderu: Ta taikaku-jō no kasan, literally Snake Snake Fruit, Model: Many-horned adder) is a Zoan Devil Fruit which bestows the power to transform into a full hornsman (more appropriately dubbed as a many-horned adder) or a hornsman hybrid. It was consumed by Medusa of the Marines' G-6 branch, making her a cyclops-snake woman. Appearance Strengths and Weaknesses The two main strengths of the fruit include enhanced muscular strength and the use of venom. When in the hybridized state, Medusa not only becomes stronger, but her teeth transform into two rows of fangs, with which she can use to tear her opponents to shreds with her poisonous bite. Combined with the increased jaw strength she possesses while in this form, Medusa's bite has been compared to that of a shark's or a crocodile's. And much like a shark, Medusa has shown that she can quickly replace any broken or missing teeth while transformed as a snake. Another adaptation to the user's mouth while in snake form is that of her modified jaw bone. While as a snake or snake hybrid, the user's jaws separate into four individual jaw bones which can each be moved independently at will. This allows the user to expand her mouth to much larger proportions, making it capable for her to take larger bites or swallow others whole. With the Devil Fruit's boost in the user's strength, the user can become capable of feats of superhuman strength while as a snake. Even the act of constricting an entrapped foe can lead to broken bones and shortness of breath, among other things. If the user has trained her normal body to the point where she can perform superhuman acts of athleticism, then the hybridized snake transformation will become far more powerful as well, due to Zoan powers mixing the best traits of the user and their respective model. To go along with the improved strength, the range of Medusa's attacks increases in her cyclops-snake form, due to her elongated serpentine body. This allows Medusa to fight in any given range, making her far more versatile in battle. Additionally, Medusa also gains the power to inject venom into her opponents while transformed. Upon doing so, the victim will suffer a paralysis effect as the venom shuts down the victim's nervous system; which can lead to organ failure and imminent death if left unchecked. As Medusa has explained, in her half-snake form, the amount of venom increases in direct proportion to the size of her teeth, which grow larger in proportion to her bigger head and body size. The larger amount of venom injected increases the lethality of her bites, making it far more potent than an average snake's. While it may appear the number of strengths outweigh the weaknesses present in the fruit's powers, the truth of the matter is that much like the Ox Ox Fruit, Model: Giraffe and Gum Gum Fruit, the elongated body and further reach of the user's attacks makes them much more vulnerable to attack. This makes long ranged techniques risky, as it leaves the user open to counter attacks. Along with this, the increased height while in half-snake form makes Medusa an easier target to lock on to. Despite this, Medusa's experience with her Devil Fruit and adept usage of Kami-e has nearly nullified these weaknesses entirely. The one thing Medusa is still susceptible to though, are the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage As a Zoan Devil Fruit user, Medusa mainly uses her powers to assist her in combat. While she can indeed use her snake venom to paralyze and disable foes, thus making it easier to defeat them, Medusa seems to rarely use her venom unless she deems the situation urgent enough. When using her venom however, Medusa has shown that it's potent enough to weaken even powerful combatants, such as Dieu-le-Veut Veronica. On the other hand, Medusa has no problem in using her venom to change the viscosity of her cyclopean liquid. By doing so, Medusa can change the liquid from mostly producing light as a scare tactic to mainly creating heat and flames as a form of offense. This then allows Medusa to literally breathe a stream of fire from her mouth to incinerate her target. Thanks to this ability and Medusa's appearance when in her snake-cyclops form, she became misrepresented by outsiders as the "Dragon of G-6." Another useful trait of the snake venom Medusa likes to rely on is that it can quickly replenish her flammable liquid. This functions in the same manner as her fire breathing; thanks to the fruit's fusion of her cyclopean and snake biology. This places Medusa a notch above other cyclops like herself, whom have rarely trained their fire-breathing past its average limits. Aside from her venom, Medusa makes frequent use of her enhanced musculature to deal more damage to her foes. Even so much as constricting her enemy within her coils while transformed can crush their bones if Medusa places enough strength into it. However, she only reserves her most powerful of physical strikes for certain situations and moments. These strikes being the combined might of her serpentine muscles and the biological function of a cyclops' muscular system. By throwing a heavy swing of her fist while in her hybridized state, Medusa can unleash enough strength to even rival the power of her commanding officer, Tombstone Grim. Another feature which Medusa makes use of in and out of battle is her elongated body while transformed. In her half-snake state, Medusa can strike her opponent from any range, giving her more flexibility while in combat. And when not fighting, Medusa has used her prehensile tail and winding torso in inventive ways to get around; ranging from turning her tail into a functioning spring to using it to latch on to distant objects like a grappling hook. And even then, Medusa sometimes uses this ability to help her in a fight. Medusa has also thought up ways to allow her own jaw to support her in battle; though these are more limited than the rest of her powers. One way is through simply clamping down on anything within reach, which causes her sharp fangs and powerful jaws to pierce through almost anything as if her teeth were knives. The other method involves simply expanding the size of her mouth via her modified jaw bones to swallow enemies whole. Albeit, Medusa rarely seems to do this, as not only does it invoke the taboo of cannibalism, but it can also leave Medusa vulnerable to attack from within her body; two consequences Medusa prefers to avoid at all costs. Perhaps the most significant usage for her Devil Fruit powers is the combination of her snake transformations and Medusa's Rokushiki. By doing so, Medusa not only improves her Rokushiki techniques, but enhances her Devil Fruit abilities as well. As a Kami-e specialist, Medusa can easily combine the technique with her serpentine body to avoid a majority of attacks thrown her way. This also has opened up possibilities such as contorting her body into various shapes for offensive, defensive and pragmatic uses. Other Rokushiki techniques have also proven useful in how Medusa uses her various snake transformations to her advantage; such as Shigan, Soru and Tekkai. The following is a list of techniques Medusa employs with her snake forms: * Soru Hydra (剃 ハイドラ Soru Haidora): In her snake-cyclops form, Medusa uses Soru to repeatedly lunge her head forward as she snaps her jaws at the opponent in an attempt to crush them in her mouth. This creates an effect where it appears Medusa has multiple heads, when in reality, she is merely moving at superhuman speeds. The name of the attack derives itself from the hydra, a legendary monster in Greek myth which had multiple heads and a serpentine body. An obvious play on Medusa's Snake Snake Fruit powers. * Tekkai Ouroboros (鉄塊 ウロボロス Tekkai Uroborosu): Medusa uses her half-snake form by contorting her body into the shape of a wheel; with her tail inserted into her mouth and her head tucked downward. She will then proceed to use Tekkai to strengthen the "wheel's" exterior, making it as hard as iron, and then roll herself towards the target ahead of her. Unfortunately for Medusa, because she can't see where she's going, the technique is only effective after trapping a foe somewhere where escape is impossible. Otherwise, it is actually quite easy to avoid the attack entirely, so long as the enemy doesn't choose to run in a straight line away from Medusa. Additionally, as Medusa has admitted to, Tekkai makes it difficult to turn around at will. This is rectified by pushing her hands against anything nearby to forcibly change her direction. The attack itself was named after the ouroboros, a symbol used in many different cultures to represent wholeness, eternity or cyclicality, which is depicted as a serpent with its tail in its mouth. * Kami-e Invincible Medusa (紙絵 無敵 メドゥザ Kami-e Muteki Meduza): After becoming a snake-cyclops, Medusa will use her talent for Kami-e to help reshape her body into a large ball with her head facing forward and her arms tucked in. While indeed a silly sight to behold, it holds true to its name. By transforming herself into a ball, Medusa minimizes the space she would otherwise take up, making it harder to target her. And while she would normally be left vulnerable to attacks from her blind spots and find it hard to move and attack, Medusa has thought up ways to correct these problems. One method includes rolling her body or using her hands to push herself in any direction she wishes to go. She will even sometimes use her tail for a similar purpose. When it comes to attacking, Medusa tends to either thrust her head or tail outward to strike anyone within reach. When fighting from afar, Medusa will breathe flames from her mouth. * Shippogan (尻尾銃 Shippogan, literally meaning "Tail Gun"): In her snake-cyclops state, Medusa uses this technique by replacing her finger for the tip of her tail while using Shigan. By doing so, Medusa increases the range at which she can perform Shigan. It's also much stronger than Medusa's average Shigan, thanks to the increased strength Medusa gains while in this transformation. It can be unleashed as a rapid-fire attack by applying Soru as well. ** Tekkai Shippogan Spear (鉄塊 尻尾銃 槍 Tekkai Shippogan Yari): Medusa can increase the destructive power of her Shippogan by hardening the tip of her tail with Tekkai. Upon lashing it out like a usual Shippogan, it has shown the capacity to pierce through stone pillars with ease. ** Tekkai Shippogan Drill (鉄塊 尻尾銃 ドリル Tekkai Shippogan Doriru): Like Tekkai: Shippogan Spear, Medusa increases the potency of her Shippogan by strengthening the tip of her tail with Tekkai. She then adds even more power to the attack by twisting the end of her tail, with the Tekkai hardened tip pointing forward. After launching her tail towards her opponent, Medusa will unravel her tail, making it spin like a drill in mid-air. This increases the energy output of the impact, making for a very devastating technique. Trivia External Links Bitis Cornuta - Wikipedia article about the many-horned adder, which this Devil Fruit transforms it user into Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:One Dream Category:Wyvern 0m3g4